


Carter

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thompson shook his head. “There’s such a thing as bein’ too noble, you know, Danny Boy. Don’t wanna find you dead in an alley one day ‘cause you were defending some stray cat or something.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Sousa said noncommittally, not looking at him.</p>
<p>Thompson narrowed his eyes. “Tell me this wasn’t over a cat,” he said.</p>
<p>“This wasn’t over a cat. Cats can take care of themselves, for the most part.”</p>
<p>“So it was a human?”</p>
<p>“Not… exactly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter

“Jesus, Sousa,” said Thompson, coming into the room and catching sight of Sousa’s face. “That’s one hell of a shiner you got there.”

Sousa shrugged. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he said. He stood in front of the mirror, dabbing at the blood on his face.

Thompson went to sit on the bed, studying his lover curiously. “What happened to you?” he asked. “You tryna play white knight to some damsel in distress again?”

“Uh. Something like that.”

Thompson shook his head. “There’s such a thing as bein’ too noble, you know, Danny Boy. Don’t wanna find you dead in an alley one day ‘cause you were defending some stray cat or something.”

“Mm,” Sousa said noncommittally, not looking at him.

Thompson narrowed his eyes. “Tell me this wasn’t over a cat,” he said.

“This wasn’t over a cat. Cats can take care of themselves, for the most part.”

“So it was a human?”

“Not… exactly.”

“C’mon, something can’t be ‘not exactly’ a human,” said Thompson. “It either is or it ain’t.”

Sousa sighed and turned to face the man sitting on his bed. “It was a puppy, okay? Some guys were picking on some poor puppy, and I couldn’t just do _nothing_.”

“Yes. You could. Nothing is something you coulda done real easy.” Thompson shook his head again, then motioned for the other man to come to him. “C’mere,” he said. “Let me take a look at you.” Sousa went to sit next to him, and Thompson tilted the other man’s head into the light to get a better look at his bloody bruise of a face. “What are we gonna do with you?” Thompson sighed. “Tell me you won, at least.”

Sousa grinned, then winced and put a hand to his face. “You should see the other guys,” he said.

“That’s my boy,” Thompson said, patting him on the back. He might have continued speaking, but he was distracted at that moment by a faint sound. He raised an eyebrow at Sousa. “Did you just whimper?” he asked.

Sousa got up and limped over to a chair, where his coat was bundled up. “It wasn’t me,” he said.

Thompson’s eyes widened. “Sousa, tell me you didn’t – ” He broke off as Sousa reached down and lifted up a small bundle of fur from amongst the folds of his jacket. 

“I didn’t know what else to do with it,” Sousa said, petting the small dog’s head and grinning over at Thompson. “Good news is, we got ourselves a new friend, Jack.”

Thompson glared at the creature that Sousa was slowly bringing back across the room, closer to where he sat. “Just keep it away from me,” he growled.

“Not a chance.” Sousa deposited the fluff into his guest’s lap. “If you want to keep coming over, you’re gonna learn to love her, Jacky Boy.

Thompson looked down at the thing. It looked up at him. It licked his hand. “Damnit, Sousa,” Thompson grumbled, reluctantly giving the dog a single pat on the head. “It’s too small. I’m gonna sit on it. It’s gonna break.”

Sousa sat next to him and reached over the rub the puppy’s ears. “She’ll be fine,” he said, smiling down at the little thing. “She’s tough. I named her Carter.”

Thompson shot him a look. “Not sure Peggy would appreciate the sentiment.” He glared back down at the thing on his lap, and let out a heavy sigh. “Fine,” he said. “You can keep her.” He tickled the tiny beast’s stomach, trying and failing to hide the small smile that crossed his face as Carter squirmed happily under his hand.


End file.
